everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TaylorRocks/OC De-spell-opment Challenge- Min/Aisley
DESPELLOPMENT CHALLENGE YOO so I’m joining in on this thing. Will be doing Aisley-kun and Min. Very excited for this <33 Day One- What Hogwarts House would your OC be sorted in? Ravenclaw, both of them. Secondary House would be Hufflepuff (Aisley) and Slytherin (Min) Aisley is intelligent, fitting into Ravenclaw’s “smart kid” stereotype. He is also witty, analytical, a little outside the box in his thinking, but still very logical, to the point where he is a bit cynical too. Also observant and thoughtful. And like a true Ravenclaw, is very passionate about his area of interest (magic) and very well-versed in it. He also values wit, creativity and wisdom. His creativity shows in his potions, in which he does substitute a large amount of expensive ingredients with common finds. He’s also not beyond unorthodox methods of solving his problems. His Secondary House is Hufflepuff because he’s hardworking, determined loyal, patient and kind. Min is also very intelligent- with an analytical mind and ready wits. She’s both creative and logical, following her intuition most of the time. If you do bear in mind that the Houses are based off their values, wit, creativity and wisdom are certainly important to her. Ravenclaws are also supposed to be extremely interested and invested in what they like, and Theatre is her entire life and she pours her heart and soul into it. She’s also the type not to pay attention in class if she’s uninterested. Secondary House is Slytherin, as she is ambitious, assertive, determined and resourceful and also values these traits. (Aisley is a half-blood and Min is a pureblood) Day Two- What Historical/Fictional figure is their biggest inspiration Aisley- Hermione Granger. Beautiful, smart, brave. She’s logical and amazing and proves you don’t have to be all that big and strong to take on the world with your mind. He really does try to imitate her, with his analytical mind and quick-thinking, his passion for learning about magic and perfecting it and she really just is his ideal person. He also admires her bravery and how much she is willing to sacrifice for her friends and how well she balances intelligent and badassery.(also Aisley is v aggressive when it cones to Harry Potter and he will fight you if you hate on it) Min- this is a tough one, as I think Min’s biggest inspirations were her parents, being the kickass charming feminists that they are, but as for historical or fictional figures, I’m not too sure, but a certain inspiring favourite celebrity of hers is Emma Watson. Other than being a hella great actress, portraying one of her most favourite book characters of all times, she’s also a feminist and pro-LGBT, not to mention she really values education and has her priorities set. Emma’s coolio and Min thinks so too. (also neither of these two were inspired by historical figures/celebrities/fictional characters bc all of my ocs are different parts of my personality which have then been developed separately and so and so forth) Day Three- Fight or Flight? Aisley- I don’t know if it’s obvious but he has a flight response. Or rather, a “curl up in a ball and try to avoid looking too alive” response. He’s easily scared and deals with things very badly and maybe even a little immaturely when his emotions take over. Now this can be either running away screaming for his life, starting to cry because his anxiety has taken over and he’s lost sense of what’s going on and his world is falling apart, or, the most likely, the earlier defensive “ball python” method, depending on the threat. If verbally attacked by somebody he actually dislikes, he’s actually quite cold and biting in reply (he was raised by Min), so in some situations he is “fight” but those situations are rare. Min- Min has a very aggressive sort of fight response. She will fight you and will probably break several bones of yours too. True to the angry short person stereotype, she is easily angered and even violent if she sees it fit. Of course, Min only gets around to hitting and punching and nose-breaking if the threat is physically trying to attack her. Otherwise it’s mostly yelling and breaking things and throwing them out the window. She is working on controlling her emotions, but sometimes, you know, she’s had a bad day, maybe even got a B+ on a test (THE HORROR). Day Four- What is the most unique facial feature of your OC? Aisley- His eyes. One’s brown and the other’s purple, I think that’s pretty striking and unique. They’re large and usually enhanced by his circle lenses and they’re observant and analytical and they stare into your soul. Min- The sheer amount of freckles she has. Paired with her huge striking blue eyes, they give her a sort of serene, innocent beauty. They’re scattered across her cheeks and nose and there are so many of them. Day Five- What are your OCs’ “theme colours”? Aisley- All shades of purple and maybe black and silver. I do intend on including cream in some of his outfits, and maybe even some teal. I don’t know why I chose purple as his main colour- I’ve always associated purple with magic and witches, so I guess there’s that. One of his eyes is purple too, and I’ve always fancied the brown-purple eye combination. His theme colours don’t really have a significant meaning other than he likes purple and probably dresses pastel goth half the time and hella cute the other half. I think the main shade he wears is a rich violet colour. Min- She likes wearing pastels. Her original main colours well yellow, blue, purple and pink. They have some degree of meaning, I guess. Blue for the sky, yellow for the stars- stars are something I associate with charisma. Pink and purple were the colours of the diamonds she wore- pink and purple being associated with love and femininity and diamonds themselves being associated with beauty. Now she wears any combination of lavender, pink, baby blue, teal, etc. because she loves pastels, but she also loves black and white and peach and so many colours and she looks good in everything I guess. I think when I do colour her outfits in my mind when I sketch her, they are usually pink or black/navy with decorations in other colours. Day Six- What Deadly Sin and Heavenly Virtue does your OC most represent?   Aisley- probably Diligence and….hmm this is hard. Maybe Envy? He’s incredibly hard-working and set and focused and never procrastinates and giving up is never an option, however tedious or difficult his work may be, so diligence was easy to pick. As for Envy, he’s probably jealous that a lot of other kids don’t have to work as hard as him to one-up their perfect siblings, and Aisley’s also massively envious of those people who don’t have to work to get perfect grades. He hates those people with a passion because it’s just so unfair. Min- Wrath and Kindness. Wrath- she has a bad temper and while she’s working on it, hell hath no fury like Min annoyed. She is the type to get pretty violent when she’s angry and breaks a lot of stuff and does a shitload of yelling and she’s completely relentless. Wrath is definitely her Deadly Sin. Kindness is her rather converse Heavenly Virtue, but it is what it is. She would do anything for people she cares about and Min’s just one of those people who would smile at strangers and help them carry their shopping (mind you she isn’t gullible and knows how to keep herself safe). I don’t know how to explain it. Day Seven- Quick, your OC has been thrown into an Alternate Universe! Which genre would your OC be most uncomfortable in / unused to? Aisley- probably some sort of adult romance novel. Too much drama, too much mushy stuff, too much stress. It’s all too complicated and confusing and why is so-and-so cheating on something-or-other and how to revenge and it’s just not his thing. And it’ll be pretty overwhelming and his anxiety would be triggered and would spend the entirety of his time in the AU in a constant state of panic attack. Min- She’s an ‘’actress’’. She would be able to adapt to just about anything and slay because that’s just Min. Though if I did have to pick one, probably Dystopian Fiction because that’s just…well she’d suck at bowing down to a controlling government who apparently has her best interests at heart because they obviously don’t and she’d just be very irritated and bothered by it and she’ll probably get herself killed because she runs her mouth too much. Day Eight- What did your OC do to entertain themselves as a child? Aisley’s mother runs a potions/magical plants/goods shop so he often helped around there, shelving certain things and her studio (the potion concocting room) was a favourite place of his. All those oddly shaped bottles with their iridescent liquids and sparkling substances- what kid doesn’t want to throw them all together in a pot. Of course, it often ended in a large mess, but his older sister usually covered for him. He also has a large amount of cats and they always made good playmates. And Min and Aisley did grow up together, so they would play a lot of hide-n-seek and go out together to parks and such near their houses. Min has been acting for a long time, so she spent a large portion of her childhood diligently rehearsing lines in her room. Other than that she did like playing Pokemon and the like and she had her sparkly-scented-sticker-decorated DS. Min’s also quite a bookworm and has been since she was very small and could spend hours in a small room just reading. And once more, playing with Aisley was one of her favourite things, and Avenant (smol brother) wasn’t bad either. She was allowed to go out to parks and the shops and the like without an adult at quite a young age (she was a badass kid), as long as she took someone with her and didn’t forget her phone (smol tiny flip phone at the time). Day Nine- If your OC had to swap their destiny with a friend (or close acquaintance), who would they swap with? This is tricky because Min and Aisley don’t technically have stories. Aisley is destined to be just another random witch, so he probably would lean towards taking over Candy’s role because she doesn’t really want it and he really likes the idea of a cool beans bear at his house and getting married to a prince(ss). Candy would also probably like the idea of being free to do whatever she wants with her life instead of being confined to a destiny.  Min would like the idea of trading her future fairy-godmother for something else- Cupid’s job sounds pretty damn fun to her and playing matchmaker comes easy to her (unless it’s anything to do with herself- then she’s clueless). And ancient Roman-inspired clothing’s great too and bow and arrows are great and everything about the job sounds awesome to her and way better than fulfilling the wishes of princesses, princes, peasants and everyone in between. Day Ten- MBTI Type Aisley- ISFJ I don’t really know how I can elaborate on that, that’s literally it and the description can be found on the 16personalities website anyway. You’ll find it fits him to a t. Min: ENFP, again, the description can be found on the 16personalities website. Day Eleven- What is your OC’s strongest philosophy on life? Aisley- Probably “Don't do unto others what you don't want others to do unto you”. “Don’t be a bitch and hope nobody is a bitch to you”, as he would eloquently phrase it. Of course, this has exceptions (don’t disturb him reading, don’t disturb him sleeping, or he will literally send you to the hospital) but other than that it’s pretty relevant and accurate. Min- “Carpe Diem” is probably her motto. Simple and effective- seize the day. She interprets this as “kick ass while you can and do it better than everyone else while your at it”. Take opportunities, do everything to the best of your ability and slayyyyyyyyy. Day Twelve- If a live action movie was made with your OC, who would you cast as them? Alternatively, how would you go about finding someone to cast as them, or what criteria would you use to determine your dreamcast? I haven’t really thought about face claims, but I do have ideas of how they should look. For Aisley- really pale, Eurasian heritage, tall-ish with a slim rather feminine figure. Innocent eyes and a sheepish sort of smile. Really cute-looking, preferaby, with messy-isa hair.  For Min- short, with light brown skin. Freckles can be painted on and eye colour can be changed with contacts. Big eyes though, with pretty lashes and also a really tiny, somewhat upturned nose. Soft features and a not so angular face. Doll-like and innocent-looking, should be able to pull off a flirtatious smirk. Small, slim hands, slight hourglass figure and should overall look pretty fragile. Day Thirteen- What friend group did your OC surround themself with in the equivalent of spellementary school? Middle school? How does it compare to their friend group in highschool? Min has always been somewhat popular. As a smol child she would have hung out with a small amount of good friends. In middle she would’ve sort of hung out with mostly other thespians, though Min loves everyone and is pretty good with all friends groups. Probably other fairies would’ve been her favourites because then they could have gone around playing magical pranks and making things blow up and then regenerate. At the moment she sort of just goes around with whoever she can, thoughher fellow drama students and musicians are especially great.. Candy and her probably met through flirting with each other.  Aisley sort of just tagged along after Min a lot because Min is important. He’s likely always been coddled incessantly by her friends. Aisley probably made friends with the “nerds” in both primary and middle. He’s gonna be following Min around until she graduates, definitely, so he’s in the Drama club as well and probably is too shy to make any friends of his own and too cute not to appeal to other people, so we’ll see where it goes. Day Fourteen- “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.” What does your OC adore beyond measure? Any particular reason(s) for this adoration? Aisley is attracted to bubbly people. Happy and loud and caring and sweet and silly and just people that make him feel like “omg I’m absorbing your happy this is amazing”. Bold and bright and confident are also good traits, but they also have to match him in his intelligence because he’s really attracted to intelligent people. Just being a generally nice person and putting up with him and all his anxiety and sad blob tendencies will put you in his good books. Oh, one more thing- they have to be really affectionate because Aisley’s self esteem is really low and he needs to feel loved. If Min can call you “adorable” and “dorky”, you’re in. She’s pan and leans towards no one in particular. It helps to be funny, good-looking, charismatic and you should be able to hold good banter because Min flirts with everyone who isn’t a little shit. Min also reaaaaaaaaaalllllllllly likes pretty hair because playing with hair is hella fun. And if you can’t keep up with Min and her ever-running mind you’ll find you’re left behind. Min also loves hand-holding and nose-booping and kisses and just physical affection in general is great. Additional required traits- kindness (to some extent), thoughtfulness and a willingness to put up with her and her hot-tempered unreasonableness. Min also likes being spoiled because she’s a baby like that. (why I refer to the reader like they’re a potential suitor I will never know) Day Fifteen- What social media does your OC use? What do they post on it? Do they have a different online persona than they do in real life? Min- Instagram, Snapchat Youtube and Twitter are her main ones. She also has a music.ly, which she’s very fond of, She’s a fairly popular Youtuber, with a rather large following. She mostly does song covers (is very open to collabs) and will occasionally do makeup tutorials (feat. her dad, most of the time) She’s still enthusiastic and cute and bubbly with a side order of snarky. Instagram and snapchat are for the hella good selfies and the Twitter is for the hella snarky comments she makes on everything in existence. Also has a Facebook, but she doesn’t use it all that much. Aisley- Instagram, Snapchat and Facebook. Doesn’t really use most of them and mostly features on Min’s social media because he finds himself on his own too boring. Though to be honest he’s really good at selfies and makeup and his Instagram would look really great if he actually used it enough. Day Sixteen- Everyone inserts a bit of themselves into their OC. What part of you is present in your OC? Aisley and Min are actually heavily based off myself so I like this question very much. Aisley is my anxiety and my depression and my affinity for collared shirts and eyeliner and cats. He’s similar in me to my mindset, my attitude towards my self. My cynicism and my analytical mind are also present in him, as well as my introversion and I guess I’m also somewhat intelligent like him. He also has my terrible eyesight ahaha….  Min represents my snark and my bitchy and my brattiness. She’s my competitive streak, sarcasm and wit and I love her to bits because she’s an idealistic version of myself. Besides that, we both identify as angry smols with big hearts. We’re also both clingy hotheads who act on impulses. Day Seventeen- Divergent Faction This is a very difficult question and idk what to do about it. Min- After careful consideration, I think out of all of them, she’d pick Dauntless. Through the process of elimination, in which, in this order, Abnegation, Candor and Amity were written off as unsuitable, I was left with Dauntless and Erudite. I picked Dauntless because honestly she’d be afraid to not live up to Erudite’s standards of intelligence. Jumping off trains and doing really horrible Initiation tasks, most of which include beating people up? No problem. Brought up in Erudite because I can’t imagine her anywhere else. Aisley- Erudite. Being constantly surrounded by hella smart people and learningggggggggggg. Aisley would kill for that. He’d definitely pick Erudite- he’s got the brains and he’s got the passion for learning and teaching and it all sounds hella great to him. His reasons for not joining the other Factions would be- Dauntless is too frightening and he’d probably die, Candor because he’s not too sure about whether or not he can be always honest, though it’s a pretty viable option, Amity because while he does believe in being kind and welcoming and lovely, he probably won’t be able to be all that nice all the time and Abnegation just sounds plain boring. Likely brought up in Erudite as well, considering his mother and sister. Category:Blog posts